Love over a Bag of Oranges
by TarSauce
Summary: Brittany works for a local supermarket. So does Santana Lopez. Brittany is completely in love with Santana. But there's one problem. Santana's married and has two young children. Will Brittany get the woman she wants. Brittana. Faberry. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I haven't written in a while, so I'm a bit rusty, so please go easy on me guys. Basically, now I've finished school, all I'm doing is working, so I have a lot of free time, where now hopefully, I'll manage to start writing and updating regularly. I am so completely in love with Brittana, that I had to just write another fic, so, if you don't like gay relationships, then this story isn't for you, so, shoo, but if you are still here with me, then please enjoy. This story was an idea I came up with somehow, not entirely sure where it came from, but I haven't read anything else like it, so hopefully you'll all enjoy it! **

**P.S – I don't live in America, so I've never actually been to a Walmart, or Target, or Costco, so this is entirely based on British supermarkets, so please forgive me if I'm wrong. **

**Chapter 1**

Brittany S. Pierce stepped out of her car and stared at the supermarket in front of her, looking through the glass windows at all the checkouts in a row. She sighed, it was busy, which meant she was probably going to be put on checkouts instead of being on her actual department. Locking her car behind her, she grinned as she walked towards the entrance, dodging women with trolleys and screaming toddlers. Despite everything, she loved her job, and the people she worked with on the clothing department. Her non-food manager, Will Schuester was a nice guy, and he wasn't afraid to get down and work with the people under him. Then there was the clothing manager, Kurt Hummel, who was 6 years older than her yet still a lovely guy who never failed to make her laugh. Then, there were the hardlines and electrical team, Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson, two best friends who did everything together. There was also the rest of the clothing team, Quinn Fabray, Brittany's best friend, and Tina Cohen-Chang, an Asian girl who had an amazing fashion sense, was always talking about her boyfriend, Mike Chang, who worked on the Bakery.

As she walked into the store, she heard someone shout hello to her, and looked up to see Rachel Berry, a short, yet loud girl, also Quinn's girlfriend, and an aspiring singer. Rachel worked on the customer service desk with Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams. She smiled and waved back at Rachel, also shouting a greeting to Mercedes.

She walked through the store, shouting various greetings to other members of staff. The store wasn't as large as some of the others, and there was a real sense of community in the store, and everyone was like a family. As she slid her card through the clocking machine, it beeped, letting her know she was now registered and ready to start work. She wondered through the warehouse, letting herself into her lock-up, seeing Quinn and Kurt unpacking a new clothing delivery.

"Well, about time you turned up Pierce" Quinn laughed, "I've already been here for three hours"

"Whatever Fabray, you finish in an hour, I'm here until 10pm" Brittany retorted, grinning at the other blonde.

"Girls, please, there's too much oestrogen in here, I'm suffocating in the girlyness" Kurt teased,

"Oh please Hummel, you have more oestrogen than testosterones in your body as it is, and probably more than both of us girls combined" Quinn joked,

"Probably, but Blaine certainly isn't complaining" Kurt winked,

"Mental images Kurt," Brittany whined, "I could have gone my entire life without having that image in my head"

"Hey, you need to get yourself a boyfriend honey" Kurt raised his eyebrow at Brittany,

"I'm not interested in anyone right now, I'm happy being single thank you very much"

"Hmhmm" Quinn gave Brittany a knowing look, which luckily, Kurt didn't catch.

Kurt was about to retort, but they were cut off over the sound of Rachel's voice over the tannoy, causing Quinn to get a dreamy look on her face at the thought of her girlfriend. _'This is a staff announcement, can Brittany Pierce please report to checkouts, that Brittany Pierce to checkouts'_

"I'd better go down, it looked pretty busy down there when I came in" Brittany sighed and made her way towards the doors to the shop floor, walking down to checkouts, eyes searching through the crowds for the team leader that night, not knowing who she was looking for, but then, there she was, walking towards her. Santana Lopez.

"Ah, Brittany, can you take this gentleman to checkout 12 please, I'll get you off the till as soon as possible" Santana smiled at Brittany, and then ran off to help someone else on a checkout who needed a barcode.

Brittany sat down on the till, and signed on, asking all the relevant questions, _'do you need any bags'? Are you alright packing'?_ After that she tuned the customer out, going through the motions. Her mind fixed on the Latina running the front of the store.

OK, she'd admit it. Brittany S. Pierce was completely in love with Santana Lopez she thought about dating her, kissing her, just her in general. Only one problem. Santana Lopez was 30 years old, 11 years older than Brittany. Santana Lopez was married with two children.

Brittany S. Pierce was in love with Santana Lopez.

Brittany S. Pierce was so screwed.

**Well, thats chapter 1, please review if you enjoyed it, reviews motivate me to update faster! So, thank you for reading anyway, and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I wanted to plan out where I was going with this, and I pretty much worked every day last month, so I didn't really have time to update. So, enough with the excuses, and with no further rambling from me I give you the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2 **

As Brittany sat on the checkout, she could see Santana talking to a blonde man, with two small children running around near them. The man, whom Brittany knew to be Santana's husband Sam. The two children were also Santana and Sam's children, the little girl Jamie, and the little boy Hayden, which had been mentioned during one of Santana and Brittany's brief conversations when they had sat together when on a break a few times, which of course Brittany had replayed in her mind for days afterwards.

**B...S...B...S**

"_Hey Brittany" Santana smiled as she sat down opposite Brittany in the staff canteen, putting down her plate of salad, kitkat and her can of diet coke. Brittany nearly choked on her sandwich with the knowledge that 'the' Santana Lopez was sitting next to her willingly._

"_Hey Santana" Brittany grinned back, silently thanking the lord that she had remembered to pluck her eyebrows that morning._

"_Man, its mental down there, thank-you for your help earlier" Santana said as she picked up her fork and began to stab at the chicken in her salad._

"_That's alright, I just can't stay away from checkouts" Brittany giggled slightly, she couldn't believe that she was having a normal conversation with Santana, and wasn't stuttering or acting like a social weirdo. _

"_Well, they are pretty amazing, even if I do say so myself, and I mean, on what other department can you find me" Santana joked, causing Brittany to blush._

"_Thats true" Brittany managed to joke back,_

"_So, Brittany, it occurred to me that I've been working with you, well, you've been saving my ass for a year now, yet I don't know anything about you" Santana said, an invitation for Brittany to open up so that she could share some personal details about herself._

"_Uhm, I'm not that interesting really, I don't really know what to say" Brittany smiled sheepishly looking down._

"_You can start by telling me know old you are" Santana guided the younger woman in front of her,_

"_Oh, I'm 19" that was simple, Brittany could do that, "you"?_

"_30" Santana replied, and so it continued, until the subject of family came up, "Yeah, my husband Sam and I have been married for 9 years now, but we've been together since high school, we were in Glee club together" Brittany internally deflated at the realisation that Santana was married, and then Santana dropped another bombshell, "And we have two children, Jamie, she's 3, and Hayden, he's 6 next month"_

"_Aww, have you got any pictures"? Brittany asked, although she just wanted to curl up and cry, she'd at least try to be Santana's friend._

"_Yeah actually, here" Santana pulled out her iPhone 4S, and quickly pulled up the photos, flicking through them and then holding up the phone to show Brittany the picture. It was of the whole family, Santana and a blonde man, with swoopy hair and blue eyes crouching down at the back, their arms wrapped around their two laughing children, the little girl, small with tanned skin and black hair like her mother, with blue eyes like her dad. Hayden was slightly more like Sam, with the same swoopy hair, but his hair was more blonde than brown, but he also had tanned skin. _

"_You're an adorable family" Brittany grinned, as she took another bite out of her sandwich, whilst looking up discretely at Santana._

_**B...S...B...S**_

She could see them talking and laughing, and then she saw out of the corner of her eye Sam looking over at her, and then Santana also glancing over at her. Santana gestured to hang on to Sam, and then she ran over to Brittany's till, closing the gate.

"Come over to see me when you're finished with this customer" Santana smiled, causing a million butterfly's to appear in Brittany's stomach, as she just about managed to nod.

That last customer took forever, well, far too long for Brittany's liking as she closed up her till and made her way over to where Santana was standing with Sam and her children, she took a deep breath as she took the last couple of steps, smiling brightly at the two adults in front of her.

"Brittany, this is my husband Sam and children Jamie and Hayden, Sam, this is my friend Brittany" Santana introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you Brittany" Sam smiled cheekily, holding out his hand, which Brittany shook, "Santana's told us a lot about you,"

Brittany felt as though she was going to pass out. The woman of her dreams was talking about her to her husband, hopefully nothing bad was said.

Jamie tugged on Brittany's trousers, causing Brittany in turn to crouch down to the little girls level, looking into the brown eyes, identical to her mums.

"You're really pretty" Jamie smiled, causing Brittany to melt slightly at the cuteness of Jamie. Brittany smiled back at Jamie, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're very pretty too Jamie, you look a lot like your mummy"

"Everyone says that, what's your name"?

"My names Brittany, what's yours"? Brittany asked back,

"I'm Jamie" the young girl replied as Hayden came over to them,

"I'm Hayden" he whispered wiping his nose, his shyness winning the battle.

"I know, it's lovely to meet you all, but I really need to get back to clothing, knowing my luck Quinn and Kurt have probably stopped unpacking and ended up trying all the clothes on, and moaning about the horrible ones" Brittany said standing up, her statement eliciting a giggle from the two children. Unbeknownst to Brittany, Santana was now only half listening to what her husband was saying, but she was looking at Brittany with a dopey smile on her face, happy that her children were getting on with the lovable blonde.

"Nice to meet you Brittany" Sam smiled as Brittany said goodbye and walked off.

"Damn it. I really wanted to hate him"!

**B...S...B...S**

"Brittany, so are you in tonight"? Quinn asked, holding the unopened packet of t-shirts in her hands, focussing her attention on the other blonde.

"In what? You promised that you wouldn't tease me anymore, I only got stuck in that jumper once" Brittany whined.

"No, not that, but that was amusing" Quinn giggled at the memory, "But no, the sleepover at my house, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes are coming too, girls night in"

"Oh, right" Brittany replied, much happier now she knew that Quinn wasn't making fun of her, "yeah, sounds like fun"

At that moment Kurt came walking into the warehouse with another cage of delivery, he stopped and then pulled out a dress, pulling the plastic bag off of it, and held it up, pulling a disgusted face. "Look at this. Why is it that we always get the hideous stuff in, why can't we get something nice? Even my grandma wouldn't wear this, and she's dead" he deadpanned. The dress itself was a hideous brown tartan, itchy fabric, with full length sleeves and a knee length skirt, both girls agreed it looked like someone had thrown up on it. As they giggled Brittany realised how much she loved her job, they did have a laugh.

**B...S...B...S**

Brittany knocked at the door of the Fabray household. She was later than the others because she finished work later, so as expected, when Rachel opened the door, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn were already dancing and singing to Beyonce in the living room. Brittany dumped her bags on the floor and greeted the others.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I was on the late shift, I actually thought Mr Schue was going to ask me to stay later, but I ran the other way when I saw him" Brittany laughed,

"Ah man, Brittany hunnie, never change" Mercedes laughed, she could picture Brittany literally dropping boxes and just running to avoid the man,

"I know, but I feel bad whenever I say no" Brittany pouted,

"Ah well, it's alright Britt, you're here now, so lets get some snacks, grab the face masks, and put the movies on" Quinn jumped up, and grabbed Rachel by the hand, and they practically ran to the kitchen, Tina stood up and followed Mercedes over to the cabinet to pick some movies.

"Britt, girly or scary movies tonight"? Tina asked, holding up Saw 3 and Chalet Girl,

"Uhm, Chalet Girl, but only because I love Sophia Bush" Brittany replied, turning back to her back, where she was currently rummaging around to find her pyjamas, well, sleeping shorts and a vest.

Tina put the movie in the DVD player, and waited as it loaded, yet Quinn and Rachel still hadn't come back from the kitchen. Brittany offered to go and see if they needed any help. She walked down the hallway and rounded the corner into the open plan kitchen, and then immediately wished she hadn't. Quinn had Rachel pushed up against the counter, lips sealed together, roaming hands, and that's all Brittany saw before she ran back round the corner, but not before screaming, alerting Quinn and Rachel to her presence, causing them to jump back from each other and straighten up their hair, before Brittany came in again, cautiously shielding her eyes with her hand.

"It's fine Brittany, you can open your eyes again now" Rachel informs her, blushing slightly.

"Oh," Brittany moves her hand away, "I just came to see if you needed any help, sorry to interrupt"

"No, I think we're good, we're just coming now, what are we watching"? Quinn asked, as they followed Brittany through to the living room, settling down on the sofa to watch the movie.

**B...S...B...S**

Three hours later, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel were fast asleep, leaving Quinn and Brittany sitting on the sofa wrapped up in blankets, watching the credits of No Strings Attached ride up the screen.

"So, Brittany" Quinn started cautiously, "You know earlier, when we were talking with Kurt at work, and he asked you if there was anyone in your life that you liked. Well, if there is, you know you can tell me, I won't judge you"

"There's no one Quinn" Brittany laughed, but it was an extremely fake laugh, and Quinn, who had known Brittany for years could see straight through it,

"Brittany, we both know that's not true"

"I know" Brittany sighed, because it's not exactly a guy I like" Brittany ducked her head,

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Brittany, I'm gay, so unless it's an animal you like, I'm not going to judge you" Quinn smiled, then had a sudden thought; "it's not an animal is it"?

"No, it's a girl" Brittany giggled slightly, tensions relieving slightly,

"So, who is it"? Quinn probed,

"Santana Lopez" Brittany mumbled, but Quinn managed to catch it.

"I knew it, Rachel, you owe me 20 bucks"! Quinn exclaimed, probably a little too loudly, because Brittany quickly shushed her,

"What"? Brittany asked, jumping on the latter part of the statement, not registering the fist bit until... "Wait, how did you know"?

"Well, it was obvious, well, not to everyone, but you always light up when you found out she was the team leader, and we always hear about your conversations two or three times, and not to mention the fact that you Facebook stalk her. I saw it on your history the other week when I was trying to find that website we saw that necklace I bought Rachel for her birthday" Quinn relayed, feeling proud of herself.

"Oh"

"Don't worry Britt, I haven't told anyone, but you know she's married don't you"? Quinn asked,

"Yeah, I do" Brittany replied, "That's why this sucks"

"Well, you have me now, you can vent to me, and talk to me about it whenever you want" Quinn smiled, taking Brittany's hand.

"You're my best friend Quinn, thank you" Brittany replied, never more thankful for Quinn at this point in time. It felt good to get it off her chest.

"You're welcome Britt!"

B...S...B...S

**Well, that's chapter two, so if you enjoyed it please review, or not, its entirely up to you, but reviews motivate me to update, *hint hint* but seriously, thank you so much to my reviewers for chapter 1, I really do appreciate you taking the time to comment on my writing, it means a lot.**

**Tara x**


	3. Chapter 3

**SeddieShortBus, NayaFan, ..Hale.** – _**Thank you so much for your reviews, I do really appreciate that you took your time to just let me know that you enjoyed my story.**_

**Iamirreplazable – **_**yeah, sorry about the delay in the previous update, but hopefully, now I've figured out where it's going, it shouldn't take me as long to update, but never fear, there will be more Brittana interactions in the upcoming chapters.**_

**HeYa-GleeK12 – **_**Thanks for the review, I know, 11 years is quite a gap, but my auntie and uncle have a 10 year gap between them, but the main idea between the gap is that I wanted it to be established that whilst Brittany is working part time, just finished school, Santana is an adult, her life is already established, and how despite how old you are, and even if you're married and think you're in love, things can always change.**_

**SomeAreLakes – **_**Thank you for that, I'm glad you're loving it, I'm loving writing it, because I work in a supermarket like this, and it's nice to write about something I know about, if you get me? And yeah, forbidden love is always pretty awesome, I think the thing about this, is not only the age difference, but it's the fact that Santana is married and has children, which makes it even more forbidden, and looked down upon in today's society, (but that's the media student in me talking and trying to sound smart lol)**__**.**_

**Mick3y92 – **_**I like drama too, it's awesome, and I hope that you stick with the fic, because there's going to be lots of it, not only are there parents to contend with, but there's also Sam, and the children. But, it's gonna be a wild ride! Like rides at Disneyland!**_

**Katchel – **_**there will be plenty of interaction with the kids, coz I kinda love them! And one word. Babysitting!**_

**Heyalovexo – **_**Thank you so much, and yup, I hope it's gonna be fun, but I also hope it can be sad, heart wrenching, and dramatic as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**_

**Thanks for bearing with me with this fic guys, and thank you for all the alerts and favourites, it really does mean a lot, and I really hope that you stick with it until the end. So this chapter is a bit of a skip from the previous chapter, but there will be more Brittany/Santana interaction in this, so enjoy.**

**P.S – I just watched episode 6, and can I just mention that whilst I have never actually hated a character before, this episode made ma physically hate Finn, whilst I usually love him, he had absolutely no right to out Santana in the middle of the hallway like that! But I have also vented my views on my tumblr, which you can find on my profile page, if anyone wants to read my vent, but for now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Brittany wasn't having a good day; she'd had an argument with her dad yet again about something ridiculous, her car didn't start, and she'd run out of Lucky Charms. She stood in the warehouse, unpacking yet another massive delivery. Kurt wasn't due in for another half an hour and Quinn had disappeared off upstairs on her break with Rachel. Finn and Puck were out on the shop floor putting out all of the electrical delivery, but they came in every so often to get tags, or just bunk off slightly. The only good thing about today so far was that Santana was working, but yet another bad thing, it wasn't busy, so she hadn't even been called down to checkouts yet, so she hadn't had the opportunity to talk to the Latina.

All of a sudden, the doors to the warehouse came opening and a mass of dark hair and high pitched squealing came rushing through the door, before it grabbed Brittany into a air-crushing hug. Brittany only just managed to move her feet into a firm hold against the floor before Kurt hit her.

"Kurt, are you by any chance in a good mood"? Brittany guessed, completely confused as to why her boss was hugging her to within an inch of her life.

"Blaine proposed"! Kurt squealed! Holding out his left hand, to which Brittany noticed a 4mm silver band, with three small diamonds at a diagonal sparkling in the dim lights from the warehouse.

"OMG" Brittany squealed just as loudly as Kurt, delighted for her friend. She had known his for three years now, and he and Blaine had been together even longer, and as the US Government had just governed a law, allowing same-sex marriages in more states of America, Brittany was so happy that her friends were going to tie the knot.

"I know, he proposed last night, and it was all I could do to not burst in last night and happy dance with you" Kurt smiled dreamily,

"So how did he propose"? Brittany was dying to know the very important piece of information.

"Well, he took me to my favourite restaurant, that little diner over on third, you know the one" Kurt paused and Brittany nodded, and Kurt then continued with his fast paced story-telling, "And after dinner we went for a walk along the coast, and as the sun was setting, he stopped me, and got down on one knee, and then he proposed. I know it's kind of cheesy and cliché, but"...

"It sounds perfect Kurt," Brittany stopped him,

"It was, I love him so much, and I cannot wait to be his husband"! Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and down and enveloping Brittany into a hug as he carried on with his happy dance, both of then laughing and jumping in the air.

"OK, so what's happened, and why aren't I a part of this happy dance" Quinn stood defiantly with her hands on her hips, but the sparkle in her eye and the slight grin on her lips as she looked on at the blonde girl and brunette boy jumping up and down.

"Blaine proposed"! Kurt explained once again, and Brittany grinned and turned towards her friends as they squealed and the story was repeated again for Quinn's benefit. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

After what felt like a thousand cages of delivery later, Brittany finally got to go up on her break. Mr Schue had come round earlier and told her that he didn't want her to answer the red team calls tonight, as there was so much delivery which meant that she hadn't even been able to see Santana. But after wondering through the warehouse and up the stairs, she pushed open the door to the staff canteen, relishing in the light and the warmth, as the warehouse wasn't that warm, and the lights were quite dim. Winter was on its way, and the nights were starting to draw in, and it was definitely getting colder, as frost had started to form on her car by the time she got outside after her shift.

She put a couple of dollars on her staff card, and then moved over to the counter and helped herself to a plate of chips and some BBQ chicken, greeting Bobbi, the canteen staff member as she came round from the kitchen to take the money off her card using the till. To Brittany it felt just like she was back at school and using smart cards, or it may have been something she saw in a movie, she couldn't really remember. Thanking Bobbi, she walked over to the table, and sat down, putting her stuff on the table, before remembering the salt, and a knife and fork. She moved over to the table by the counter, and picked up what she'd need, as well as a newspaper, not that she'd really understand what was going on she's reasoned, she'd just look at the pictures.

She sat back down, and after applying the salt, and the mayonnaise she'd also picked up for her chips, she opened the paper randomly and opened to the Dear Deidre... section, where she then stabbed a chip with her fork and settled down for her hour's break.

Five minutes in and the door to the canteen opened, and Brittany briefly looked up, double taking as she realised that it was Santana who had just walked up and walked over to the counter, smiling at Brittany as she did so, causing Brittany to blush and duck her head, causing her hair to frame her face before anyone saw. She once again got absorbed in her newspaper, stopping when she noticed the sound of the high heels walking over to her, stopping next to her, and then the sound of a tray being put on the table. She looked up and saw Santana standing there, the black suit and white shirt looking good on her, with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Hey Britt" Santana grinned, "mind if I join you"? Brittany didn't even get chance to respond before Santana sat down, "You're probably going back down in a minute though aren't you"?

"Nope, I just got here, literally 5 minutes ago" Brittany smiled, "so it seems as though you'll have some company for a bit"

"Seems as though I will" Santana winked back at Brittany, causing Brittany to blush once again,

"How long are you up here for then"? Brittany asked,

"I've got an hour, so I'll be going back down at 8" Santana raised her eyes,

"That bad huh" it wasn't a question as Brittany took a bite of her chicken,

"Worse, it's so busy" Santana cringed slightly, "I hate it when it's like this"

"Isn't it always like this on a Friday night" Brittany laughed, "You should be used to it by now"

"True, but I usually have you come down and help me, where have you been tonight"? Santana mock glared at Brittany, before winking once again, causing Brittany's stomach to flip and a warmth to spread throughout her body,

"Schue told me to not go down today, as we've had a massive delivery, and there's no way me, Kurt and Quinn are going to get it done as it is" Brittany reasoned,

"Fair enough, well, we're not failing yet, so hopefully we'll be able to keep it up for the rest of the night" Santana took a sip of her coffee.

"Hopefully, I'm sure you can handle it" Brittany grinned,

"Oh, I can handle it" Santana once again winked, and Brittany was sure that Santana was flirting with her, and once again she was winking. It was official, Santana was trying to kill her, and winking was one way to go about it.

"I'm sure you can" and this time Santana blushed, and Brittany internally congratulated herself.

"I hear that there's quite a bit of celebration going on down there" Santana smiled,

"You heard correctly, Blaine finally proposed to Kurt, the ring is gorgeous" Brittany smiled once again at the thought of the news for her friend,

"Good for them, I'm pleased for them, Kurt is a good friend of mine, we went to high school together you know"?

"Really? I thought he was younger than you" Brittany asked,

"Well, we were in Glee club together, I was a senior and he was a freshman, we bonded quite a bit over the course of the year"

Brittany and Santana then spent the next 15 minutes discussing their glee clubs in school, and also what Kurt was like at school, also, Brittany managed to find out quite a bit about what Santana was like when she was a teenager at school. Santana was head cheerleader, much like Brittany was when she went to school, as they went to the same school. They also established that Sue Sylvester was never going to retire, and she will always be mean. Santana - as Brittany established through some of the stories - was a bitch when she was at school, to put it so simply.

"So, how are you Britt"? Santana asked, changing the subject, "I haven't seen you all week, our shifts haven't really combined much have they"?

"No they haven't, and I'm good thank you, and how are your children, and how's Sam"? Brittany asked, wanting to be polite,

"Yeah, they're good thank you; Sam's busy at work, which is good. Jamie has her first soccer match next week, she's a striker, if you're not working, you should come with me, Sam has to go to New York on business, so he won't be able to make it, so you should come with me" Santana offered me,

"I'd love to, what day is it"? Brittany asked, internally jumping once again at the prospect of actually spending time with Santana out of work,

"It's on Saturday, it's in Lima middle school, 12pm kick off, so you can come to mine first if you'd like, and we can go together"?

"That sounds brilliant" Brittany smiled, "Shall I get to yours at 11.15"?

"Yeah, that sounds good" Santana smiled, stabbing one of Brittany's chips with a fork and putting it in her own mouth,

"Are you sure Jamie won't mind"? Brittany asked, "And will Hayden be there"?

"Jamie won't mind at all, in fact after she met you that time, she kept asking me if she could come around to play, and yes, Hayden will be with us" Santana grinned,

"Aww, that's sweet of her" Brittany grinned, pleased that she had made an impression on the brunette's daughter,

"Well, I'm sure you two would get on well, she loves Disney Channel and Hannah Montana" Santana grins,

"I still love watching Disney" Brittany exclaims,

"I don't worry about you at all" Santana laughs,

"Hey, good babysitting material right here" Brittany laughs, only half serious,

"I'll bear that in mind" Santana laughed.

And as they sat there for the next hour, all Brittany could do was fall more in love with the woman in front of her. Despite the 11 year difference between them, the fact that Santana was married, and that wasn't going to change.

And, for the millionth time since Brittany realised that she was in love with Santana, she thought to herself,

I'm so screwed!

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

**So that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it, keep an eye out for the next chapter, hopefully I'll get it written soon, but I'm starting a new fic soon called 'Good Life' so please keep an eye out for that if you like this one, it will be AU, but please give it a chance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about the delays with this chapter, I have a bunch of excuses that I pick out of a hat, and I don't think any of them are good enough to use so that you guys will forgive me! Thank you so much for your continued reviews and your interest still, despite the fact that I am a terrible updater and I have absolutely no consistency at all, much like the real writers of glee eh? That was a joke by the way, well, sort of. **

**So this chapter finally see's the long awaited football/soccer match of Jamie, and some more Brittany/Santana interaction, the will be no 'action' between them until chapter 7 or 8, I have it all planned out, but I'm also just seeing how things are going when I write. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and please review and let me know what you think, as then hopefully I can use your feedback/criticism/idea for when I write the next chapter. **

**By the way, I have no idea about American weather, so lets just pretend it's sunny in October, which is the month they are in.**

**Chapter 4 **

15 minutes. There was only 15 minutes to go until Brittany was meant to be at Santana's house, and she was currently panicking about her outfit, even though she had about two minutes until she had to leave. Surveying her outfit in the mirror, Brittany took in her black skinny jeans, red, black and white high tops, and white tank top with a the 'I Love New York' logo on the front, and a red cardigan. She had lightly curled her hair and had applied a thin layer of make-up, maybe she didn't do look too bad.

She walked out of the house, after grabbing her phone and her car keys. She makes her way to her little car, double checking the address of Santana's house on the piece of paper, not that she needed too, after all, she had stared at the piece of paper enough times over the past couple of days so that she had it memorised.

Ten minutes later Brittany arrived at Santana's house, pulling up outside the modest house. Brittany almost rolled her eyes at the white picket fence around the front garden, and the 2012 Ford Ranger parked in the driveway. No matter what she could say about Sam, (despite the fact that he was actually a really great guy, and that it was pretty hard for her to say anything bad about the guy), he certainly provided and looked after his family. Brittany put her little car in park, and then after climbing out, she once again smoothed down her outfit before walking down the driveway to the front door. She rang the bell, and patiently waited for someone to answer it.

"Hey Brittany" Santana smiled, as she pulled the wooden door open and stepping aside, as Brittany walked into the house, "Jamie's just upstairs getting changed, and Hayden's playing with his cars in the dining room, would you like a drink before we go? We still have 15 minutes before we have to leave" Santana offered, to which Brittany accepted, and began to slip her shoes off,

"Oh, don't worry about taking them off, Britt, you can just keep them on, do you want to follow me through to the kitchen" Santana smiled, looking completely different with her hair down is soft waves, instead of it being up in the usual ponytail she has it up in at work.

'_OK Brittany, you can do this'_ Brittany thought to herself, '_she called me Britt! She has a nickname for me, and oh my God her ass looks fantastic in those jeans'_ Brittany concluded, all rational train of thought leaving her as she watched Santana walk away towards the kitchen, her luscious curls bouncing and her ass moving delectably as her hips swayed.

They reached the kitchen and Brittany looked around at the modern decor. There was a grey slate tiled floor, with dark oak tiled cabinets, and silver appliances. There was an island in the middle, with a breakfast bar on one side, which had four leather stools sitting at it. Brittany went and stood up at the counter as Santana went to the fridge, "I've got orange juice, apple juice, milk, or I can always make you coffee"? Santana suggested, "Sorry, I'm not sure what teenagers drink nowadays" she apologised shrugging slightly.

"Orange juice will be fine thank you," Brittany said, leaning against the counter, watching Santana's ass she walked over to the cabinet by the sink, taking two glasses and then taking orange juice out of the fridge, before pouring them both a glass of juice, and then putting the juice back in the fridge, making her way back over to the island again, passing Brittany her juice.

Santana was about to say something, when the voice of Jamie came shouting down the stairs, "Mom, where's my soccer socks"?

"They're in the bottom drawer by your bed Jamie" Santana hollered back, smiling at Brittany as the younger girl giggled, "I swear, sometimes I think that they don't even look for things, they just ask me, and if I don't know, they're screwed" Santana laughed,

"Isn't that what mom's are for though"? Brittany laughed,

"I suppose so," Santana laughed along with the blonde, "I suppose I did the same thing with my mom"

"And I know I do the same thing with my mom sometimes, I always lose my keys, phone, purse, laptop, Lord Tubbington" Brittany trailed off,

Suddenly footsteps were heard down the hall, as small feet pattered against the floor, and suddenly a small child flung himself through the kitchen door, and jumped up at the counter, climbing up the leather stall and sitting next to Brittany, who had sat down whilst she sipped her orange.

"Mommy"! Hayden yelled out excitedly, Brittany and Santana laughed at the small boy as he grabbed Santana's orange juice and took a gulp. The boy was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a white belt, a red and white checked shirt, and a pair of red vans, with a red and white 'Vans' cap, slightly tilted to the side. He had had his hair cut since she had last seen him, so now it was more styled, think Zac Efron in HSM2, his blonde fringe peeking out from underneath his cap, brushing the top of his eyebrows, he looked absolutely adorable.

"What's up buddy"? Santana laughed, taking her orange juice back off her son,

"Jamie's gonna play soccer, and she said later she let me shoot against her when she in the goal"! He announced excitedly, thrilled by the thought of spending time with his big sister,

"That's great buddy," Santana laughed, "You remember Brittany don't you"?

"Yeah momma," Hayden replied, turning towards the younger, blonde lady in his kitchen, "Are you coming to watch Jamie with us Britty"? Jamie asked,

"I certainly am Hayden buddy, is that Ok with you"? Brittany questioned,

"Yeah, can I come sit with you"? he asked, somewhat shyly, and when Brittany nodded, his face lit up and he jumped of his seat and with her help clambered up onto Brittany's lap, adjusting his cap as he wiggled his feet, which were too short to hang over the edge of Brittany's knee's, so where therefore in a straight line. As Hayden got chatting to Brittany, the blonde girl didn't even notice the brunette woman, and the woman of her dreams give both her and the blonde boy on her lap a look that could only be described as astonishment and pride.

"Mom, I'm ready" Jamie shouted as she came clambering down the stairs, holding her soccer boots in one hand. She was wearing her royal blue kit, with blue shorts, with two white lines down either side, a long sleeve blue jersey, with the sponsor on the front as well as the team's logo. Two white stripes ran down the sleeves, and she had Evans on the back, as well as the number 8 in white. She had on white shin pads, with long blue socks, one of the pairs of socks was pulled all the way up over the shin pads, but one of them was bunched up around her ankle.

"Pull your sock up Jamie," Santana laughed, as she took the soccer boots out of her daughters hand, and once the young girl had pulled her sock up, sat down on the floor and Santana helped her put her boots on over the ankle guards on her shin pads and thick socks, then helped her lacing them up. During this, Brittany just gazed at Santana, the love unmistakable in her eyes as she watched the woman interact with her children.

"Are we ready to go everyone"? Santana asked, as she plucked Hayden off of Brittany's lap so the girl could get up, but that didn't stop Hayden from grabbing her hand almost immediately after she had stood up.

"Yeah, we're right behind you San" Brittany grinned, as she followed Santana and Jamie out of the house and to the Ford in the driveway.

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

"Thank you for coming with me today Brittany" Santana smiled over at the blonde, as they sat on the bleachers next to the Soccer field at Lima middle school,

"No problem San, actually I'm pleased you invited me, your children are just so adorable" Brittany grinned, as she turned her focus off of Jamie, who had just passed the ball to a short kid with red hair, to the dark haired woman,

"Thank you, that's nice of you to say, I must say, Hayden has taken quite a shine to you" Santana smiled, looking over at her son, who was playing with some other small boys on the swings at the edge of the field, "which is strange, as it usually takes him a while to warm up to people, but not with you"

"I'm good with kids apparently, that's what my mum said anyway, that and I was 15 when my little sister was born, she's three now" Brittany smiled at the thought of her little sister,

"I didn't know you had a sister," Santana said,

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" Brittany flirted, wondering where this sudden bout of confidence came from, but seeing as Santana just gave her, 'that' look, the look with the smouldering eyes and pouty lips, Brittany wasn't going to complain, especially when...

"Well, maybe I'll have to get to know you more then, and spend more time with you" Santana flirted back, to which Brittany had to contain her breathing and her heart erupted,

"Maybe you should, I can be a very fun person to get to know" Brittany stated back with a sultry tone, giving her best flirty smile and narrowed her eyes slightly in what she hoped was a sexy look.

"Is that a promise Miss Pierce"? Santana raised her eyebrow, "I certainly hope so"

"Well, I guess that's for me to know and for you to find out" Brittany grinned, the two of them staring at each other for what seemed like forever, until, that is, Hayden came running up to them, jumping on Brittany's lap.

"Heya there buddy" Brittany smiled, hugging the little boy, who by now had stopped paying attention to the two women and was watching his sister. "So what were we talking about"?

"Your little sister, who's Hayden's age" Santana said, although truth be told, she was still internally jumping up and down from her and Brittany's little session,

"Oh yeah, Jessica, although we call her Jessie, she's everything to me, I would do anything for her" Brittany smiled,

"Do you have any other siblings"?

"No, just Jessie, it's just us two and my mom and dad" Brittany smiled, "what about you and Sam then, any other children in the future"?

"Not at the moment, Sam's away on business a lot, and I know that he wouldn't want to leave me if I was pregnant again, he had to leave for a month when I was pregnant with Jamie, it nearly killed him, all he wants to do is look after me when I'm pregnant, he thinks I'm incapable of doing it myself, but I do appreciate it" Santana said, "If I were to get pregnant again he'd probably have to have to put a hold on the big promotion he's due, he wouldn't want to travel and leave me with the children. It's one of the things that made me fall in love with him"

"That's sweet" Brittany smiled, "he sounds like a great guy"

"He is, nothing's too much for him, and he'd do anything for us, he's always been like that" Santana smiled, "He'll be coming to the Christmas party in two months, are you planning on going"?

"Yeah, I want to, but I'll probably go with Quinn and Rachel and put up with them sucking face all night"

"So you don't have someone on the horizon then, no men in your life, or women"? Santana added at the end, as an afterthought,

"Nope, no-one at the moment"

"Mommy, look at Jamie" Hayden suddenly shouted, as they turned the attention to the pitch, where Jamie had the ball and was running towards the goal, suddenly both Santana and Brittany were on their feet, Brittany holding Hayden in one arm, as themselves, and half the other people watching were too, with shouts of 'Go on Jamie, come on girl' hurling towards the young girl on the pitch, who suddenly pulled her foot back and kicked the ball hard at the goal, where it went over the opposing goal keepers head, and into the back of the net.

"Oh my god!" both Santana and Brittany screamed as the young girl ran around the pitch, where teammates and the coach ran over to hug her, and the spectators went crazy, cheering for Jamie!

**SLBPSLBPSLBPSLBP**

The rest of the game passed with not much more excitement, and the Lima Middle School won, one-nil thanks to Jamie's goal. They headed back to Santana's, where Brittany said her goodbyes to the Lopez/Evans gang and got into her little car and drove straight to Quinn's house.

"Hey" Brittany greeted when Quinn answered the door,

"Britt, hey" Quinn smiled hugging Brittany, "What're you going here"?

"I need your advice" Brittany stated, to which Quinn quickly pulled the other girl into the house.

"OK, what's up"? Quinn asked, as soon as they were situated on her bed,

"Well, I just went to Jamie's soccer match with Santana and Hayden, and we flirted, a lot, and oh my god Quinn, I think I'm falling for her even more, and its actually scaring the hell out of me" Brittany breathed out with one breath,

"Hold on, back up" Quinn stated, holding up her hands, "who's Jamie and Hayden"?

"Oh sorry," Brittany blushed, "They're Santana and Sam's children"

"Ah right, I see your problem" Quinn said, "Santana is married with children Britt,"

"I know, that's the problem" Brittany said, throwing her hands up in the air, "I don't want to break up a family, but she's all I think about, but then there is the family, the age difference, everything is screaming at me that it's not logical to love her, yet I do"

"I think you need to take it a step at a time Britt, nothing should happen between you, yet there is chemistry between you, we've all seen it, so just be her friend, but don't do anything that can affect her family. If she decides she wants you, she has to make that decision, as there are children involved"

"Ah Quinn Fabray, voice of reason" Brittany smiled, "I just don't know what to do"

"Well, Mike and Tina are having that party next week, you should come, get drunk, hook up with some random chick, or dude, get your mind off her" Quinn said,

"Sounds like a plan" Britt smiled, laying back on the bed next to her best friend, "Sounds like a plan"

**BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL**

**That's chapter four, once again I'm sorry for the lack of updates, hopefully I'll update more now, I had a bit of block with this chapter, but hopefully now I've done it, it won't be so hard to write the next chapter. **

**Please review, coz next chapter is Mike and Tina's party, and a few surprised for Brittany.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Love over a bag of oranges

This chapter is mike and Tina's party, there's a bit more about all of the other characters in this, mainly Quinn and Rachel, but there's also some stuff in there about Puck. Enjoy...

Love Over a Bag of Oranges

Chapter 5

The party was in full swing when Brittany, Rachel and Quinn arrived at Mike's house for the party the following Saturday night. It had been a week and a half since Brittany went to the soccer game with Santana and the children, and they had been texting each other since, about random things, such as favourite movies and music. Brittany had taken hold of Quinn's advice, and she wasn't going to do anything that could jeopardise Santana's relationship with Sam and their children, as much as she wanted the Latina woman, anything that happened would have to be down to the older woman.

Mike lived the other side of town from Brittany, so she was going to just get a cab. Quinn offered to let her stay at her place, but, well Rachel was staying over, so Brittany didn't want to impose, well, that's what she sort of said. Her exact words were 'thanks Quinn, but I don't really wanna be in a room whilst you and Rachel get freaky with each other, again', to which Quinn had laughed.

Mike had a large house, mostly due to the fact that his parents were doctors, and they lived in the nicest part of Lima. The house was very open plan downstairs, with laminate wooden flooring, large sofa's, a huge clear sitting room, perfect for dancing, and an amazing all round the house surround sound system for the stereo, so the music was automatically played all over the house. There was a massive deck out the back of the house, and of you walked down a couple of stairs, there was a huge patio, with an amazing swimming pool, complete with a hot tub, and a waterfall pouring into the pool. There was disco lights set up all around the house, and the garden, Brittany noted as she wondered around the house.

Mike always had the best parties. He had been the most popular guy in the school, and now he was taking a gap year to save up some money before he went to college in Los Angeles with Tina. This party was one of the busiest she had ever seen. She had heard that everyone from work had been invited, yet they all knew each other anyway. Lima wasn't a massive town, so everyone knew everyone from school, whether they liked each other or not.

Mercedes had said the previous day that everyone from their year had said they were going to go, as all of those who had been to college, were now home for Thanksgiving break. At first Brittany had been dubious, as according to Facebook, all the different cliques who had hated each other in high school were going. But then Brittany had thought about it, and everyone had grown up, hopefully things would be different.

As she wondered around the house, she saw that she had been right in assuming things were going to different. She had seen Jamie Stevenson talking to Andre Peters, and they had both hated each other all throughout senior year. She finally arrived at the kitchen, where there were games of beer pong happening, a table full of alcohol, and crated of beer. Brittany got a red plastic cup, and filled it with whatever it was she picked up off the table first. She gulped it down, wincing at the taste as it slid down her throat. Tequila, that was definitely tequila.

"Britt hey dude" Puck shouted as he made his way over to her in the kitchen, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey Puckerman"! Brittany smiled, pouring herself another drink, a bigger one this time, "Having fun"?

"Yeah dude, this party is amazing, but then Chang always throws the best parties" Puck decided, taking another swig of his beer.

"Who'd you come with tonight Puck"?

"Finn and Rebecca, Artie and Sam are meeting us here in about half hour, have you seen anyone yet"? Puck asked, licking his lips and not so subtly stared down Brittany's top at her cleavage.

"I came with Quinn and Rachel, but I've seen Mike and Tina, I've seen Jamie and Andre, Mercedes is here with Sugar somewhere as well," Brittany smiled,

"Yeah, apparently a load of others from high school are coming as well, like the younger years, and I also heard that everyone from work is coming, apparently Kurt and Blaine are coming, and so is Joanne, man that chick is smoking"

"I didn't realise that everyone was coming, I just thought it was the high school lot" Brittany smiled though, it would be nice to see people she worked with outside of the work setting. Although she knew Puck, Artie, Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Sam from school as well. They had shared some classes together, and had bonded even more through working together.

"I guess," Puck shrugged, picking up another beer bottle off the table, "I'm gonna go find Finn, see ya later Britt"

Brittany bid farewell, and poured some more drink in her cup and headed over to where she saw Mercedes and Tina having a shot competition on the island.

"Pour me in girls, I need to get drunk" Brittany shouted, gulping down her drink and moved to the opposite side of the island to them' the shout causing all of the watchers to cheer and whistle at her.

"Come on then girl" Mercedes shouted, as Rachel and Quinn also joined them hand in hand, and they got poured in as well.

Soon after, all five of them were standing around the island in a semi circle, with 5 shot glasses filled with pure vodka in front of them, the aim of the game was too simply drink all of the shots first, without throwing up.

"Alright, on the count of three" Quinn shouted, causing Brittany to smile, it was just like it had been at school. Quinn had been the captain of the Cheerio's, and the most popular girl in school, she was tough and ruthless at times, yet she had a heart of gold. She had defended Rachel when Rachel was in sophomore year. Rachel had been being picked on by some of the older girls, and Quinn had stepped in, and their relationship grew from there. They had been inseparable all through school, and now they worked together, and we're planning on moving to New York together the following year, as Rachel was going to NYADA, and Quinn had got an internship lined up for Vogue magazine. "Okay, one, two, three"

Brittany picked up her first shot, and poured it down her throat, almost gagging, she wasn't drunk enough for this yet, but she picked up her second shot and swallowed it as well, she did the last three and then put her glass down, two seconds before Rachel did, wow, when did Rachel learn how to drink. All through high school, at party's, it would be Quinn, Brittany and the guys drinking, and Rachel would look after them, but she started coming out of her shell, wearing jeans and tops without animals on them, although, not that she'd admit it, but Brittany had envied Rachel at her ability to not care about what people thought, and dressed as she wanted.

This is when Brittany realised that she had won, and she raised her red cup, and shouted out a yeah, which evoked another chorus of delight from all the guys in the room.

"As winner Britt, you have to do another shot, or two" Tina laughed, pouring out two shots of tequila for Brittany, which she downed as quickly as she had done the previous five.

After cheers had broken out, Brittany started to feel the buzz, and she wondered outside with a new drink Quinn had passed her. The music was loud, playing a song called Earthquake by Labrinth and Tinie Tempah, a song with an extreme bass beat. The deck was full of half naked girls and muscled guys dancing, or grinding up against each other to the beat, with people jumping in an out of the pool fully clothed, others sitting in the hot tub, it was basically a scene from the movie Project X, or any other teenage American movie, and Brittany was loving every minute off it.

"That was impressive" Brittany heard a voice in her ear, and turned around to see none other than Santana Lopez standing the, in a short black dress, a black Blazer and a black fedora, with a pair of ankle high black high heeled boots, which made her legs look amazing. Brittany gulped, she was pretty sure she was eye-fucking Santana right now, but the buzz she had in her system from the alcohol was making her not care in the slightest.

"Well, I am a pretty impressive person" Brittany grinned, having another drink, as she leaned against the railing, facing Santana.

"That you are Britt" Santana laughed, "How many of those have you had"?

"Uhm, well I had seven shots, and I've had about three of these, I'm feeling slightly buzzed I will admit" Brittany giggled,

"I see, well, how about I go and get a drink, I haven't been to a house party like this since I was at college, you can remind me how I'm supposed to behave at these things," Santana said, grasping Brittany's hand with her own and dragged her back into the kitchen, helping herself to a cup and a glass of Vodka and coke, with extra vodka naturally.

"No straight alcohol tonight the Lopez, what happened to Snixx"? Brittany grinned, raising an eyebrow at the older woman, Santana had told her about her alter ego after the football match the previous week, and Brittany loved bringing it up, as it made the older woman blush slightly.

"Oh, I'm sure Snix will make an appearance later, I could drink you under the table Pierce, I'm just choosing not too, wouldn't want to show you up" Santana winked,

"Yeah whatever,"

"Yeah, oh, it's on Pierce" Santana smirked, heading over to where the game of beer pong was happening.

Twenty minutes later, and Brittany only had one cup left on her side of the table, and Santana still had all but two of hers left. By this point in time, Brottany was pretty drunk, and they had an audience, so on her next time, Santana quickly sunk her balls onto both of the cups, and Brittany swallowed the liquid in them.

"I told you not to underestimate me babe" Santana smiled cockily, walking through the audience to Brittany's side of the table, "Now I'm going to get my drinks on"

An hour and a half later, and Brittany was out on the deck dancing with a girl who had been hitting on her for the past half hour. The girl in question, had been a year above Brittany at school, and they had been on the Cheerios together. Sophie was brunette, and looked a lot like Emily from Pretty Little Liars. Their dancing had got more and more erotic as the night had gone on, and it was not full on grinding.

Quinn, who had been keeping a close eye on Brittany all night, was well aware of the effect their dancing was having on Santana, who was talking to Kurt and Blaine, but kept throwing glances towards the blonde. They were the looks she had thrown at Rachel before they started dating. Brittany wasn't doing it on purpose though, she did tend to lose herself in the dancing when she was drunk. Well, she lost herself when she was dancing when she was sober, just when she was drunk it was a little more provocative.

Quinn had known Brittany since the third grade, and it was only when they started high school that Quinn realised that she herself was gay, and it didn't take much longer for her to figure out that Brittany was gay as well, or at least bisexual, she had just figured it out before the other blonde. It also hadn't escaped Quinn's attention that Sophie, who they had competed with when they were on the Cheerio's, could be Santana's twin. She shook her head and dispersed into the crowd to look for Rachel, they had been split up earlier in the night, as everyone wanted to talk to Quinn, and see how she was doing since school finished.

Santana stood leaning against the deck, sipping her glass of vodka and coke, she was watching Brittany dance with another brunette. And for some unknown reason, she felt herself getting jealous as she watched the woman put her hands on brittany's waist and put her arms around the blonde's neck. She shook it away, she had nothing to be jealous off, she and Brittany were friends, Santana looked away as she heard her name being called, and she turned just in time to see Kurt and Blaine walk over to her, Kurt holding a plastic cup, and Blaine sipping from a bottle of beer. They both had their hands entwined together, and no one even batted an eyelid, times certainly had changed since high school, Santana mused.

"Hey Santana" Blaine and Kurt greeted, "We thought we'd come and hand out with the Head bitch in charge," Kurt said, grinning at the Latina.

"I haven't been that in a long time" Santana laughed,

"Well to our year you'll always be the head bitch in charge, you were terrifying" Blaine grinned, "I was scared of you until we joined glee together, and then we realised you were just a big softie, and then you met Sam, and you got even more soft" Blaine laughed, glad he had stayed friends with the Latina, she had proved to be a great friends over the years, and her two children were the two greatest children Blaine had ever had the privilege of knowing.

As Blaine and Santana were talking, Kurt was being strangely quiet. He was in fact observing the Latina. He classed Santana as one of his best friends, although they didn't always speak at work, they were always having late night texting sessions and girlie nights at her house when Sam was on business trips, and he had sensed lately that Santana had a thing for someone else, and as he watched Santana glance at the teenage blonde dancing over the way every couple of seconds, it clicked into place. Santana had a thing for Brittany.

Brittany herself was just enjoying dancing, it was what she lived for, and the alcohol in her system was extremely clouding her judgement, so when Sophie suggested that they sneaked off upstairs, Brittany didn't hesitate as she grabbed Sophie's hand and followed the other girl upstairs, unaware of the eyes of Santana watching her.

BPSLBPSLBPSLBPSL

It was only about ten minutes later, at about half past midnight, when the police knocked on the door, breaking up the party. The neighbours had complained about the music and the rowdiness in general. As they were all calling cabs and leaving the house, Santana suddenly remembered that Brittany was still in the house, so she asked Kurt and Blaine to wait for her once the taxi arrived and quickly headed up the stairs to find the blonde.

She found her. As she knocked and then opened on the second door, she found a shirtless Brittany underneath an equally shirtless Sophie. The blondes hands tangled in the brunettes hair as their lips met in a heated kiss. At the sound of the door opening,they jumped apart, and Brittany felt her heart drop as she saw Santana standing there, and she instantly felt herself sober up.

"Uhm, the police just turned up, they're kicking us all out, I thought you'd better know" Santana said,

"Ah, come on Britt, let's go back to mine" Sophie grinned, standing up, and pulling Brittany to her feet.

Brittany quickly weighed her options, on the one hand, she could go and get laid, even though she wasn't that into one night stands, and another part of her was saying that she couldn't, not now she had seen Santana, it wouldn't be right. That was the part that won out.

"No thanks," Brittany slurred, the physical traits of her drunkenness still evident. " I'm gonna go home"

"Ah, come on Britt," Sophie pleaded,

"Look, she said no you slut, so why don't you fuck off, before I come over there and kick your ass" Santana said, knowing Brittany was really in no full state to say no.

"Why don't you make me, you bitch" Sophie said, walking over to Santana,

"Oh please, I was the original bitch at McKinley, the names Santana Lopez, I'm sure you've heard of me, no scram bitch, before I ends you" Santana smirked,

"Whatever" Sophie shrugged before throwing Brittany a look, and then leaving the house. Santana picked up Brittany's shirt and helped her put it back on. Then she helped the blonde up off the bed, where she had once again collapsed.

"Come on Britt, you can stay at mine tonight, I think that would be the best thing, seeing as your drunk, and your parents would probably kill you, and I have no idea where you live," Santana said, as they made their way, slowly, out to the front of the house, where kurt and Blaine were just opening the doors to the taxi.

As the four of them sat in the back of the taxi, Brittany sat staring into the distance, swaying from side to side, occasionally giggling as the taxi went to Santana's house.

"Are you sure you don't mind looking after her tonight"? Kurt asked,

"No, it'll be nice to have some company, the Hayden and Jay are at my moms, and Sam's in Boston on business again" Santana sighed, her husband was away again, which was the reason she had come out tonight, she just wanted some adult company.

"Is everything ok between you and Sam Santana"? Blaine asked,

"I guess, he's just away on business a lot, and I know he does it to support us, but I miss my husband" Santana hiccupped, as she was actually quite drunk, but unlike Brittany she knew what was happening around her.

"You know where we are if you want to talk San" Kurt continued, "Our door is always open"

"Thanks guys," Santana said as they pulled up outside her house, "I'll see you on Monday at work Kurt" she said as she pulled Brittany out of the taxi behind her.

She let them into her house, and helped Brittany put on an old t shirt as a pyjama top, before setting her down in Jamie's bed with a clean blanket from the closet. As she moved to get up, she was stopped by Brittany grabbing her hand, who was laying on the bed, staring up at her through blue eyes.

"You're really pretty Santana" Brittany mumbled,

"Thank you Brittany, you're really drunk aren't you" Santana giggled slightly,

"I feel slightly better now, the air helped, but I'm only slightly drunk" Brittany grinned, using her finger and thumb to show a short space between them. They both sat there looking at each other for a short period of time, and then Brittany moved up slowly, their breath hitting each others' lips, their breath quickening, and Santana couldn't bring herself to pull away and then, their lips met, in a short yet sweet kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, yet both girls found themselves breathless as they pulled away.

"Night Santana" Brittany mumbled, laying back down, her eyes closing as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight Brittany" Santana mumbled, touching her lips with her fingers, "Sleep tight" she murmured, before getting up, turning the light off and leaving the room. Her lips and heart still tingling.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay in an update, I truly suck I know. I would come up with an excuse, such as Lord Tubbington ate it, but to be honest, I just haven't had any motivation, especially due to the fact that Brittana is non-existent, like seriously, RM, why make us wait so long, then have minimal interaction between them both, only to have them split up... sigh... anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really didn't know how to carry on from the previous chapter, so it's got a bit of a time jump, well, actually, a summer to Christmas time jump.**

**Just one more thing, this chapter doesn't have much interaction with any other characters, most of this is Brittany and Santana interaction, and its fluffy yet full of angst, so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 6:**

"Hey Brittany," Quinn shouted as she entered the warehouse, "Have you got a dress for the Christmas party next week yet"?

"Uhm" Brittany stood up straight from where she had been scanning for sale products, "No, I was hoping you hadn't either and that we could go shopping at some point and find something"

"Well, that's what I meant, do you want to come shopping with Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and I tomorrow, and we're meeting at the mall at 10am, and trying to find something decent to wear" Quinn said, and with that, she skipped out onto the shop floor again, leaving Brittany chuckling silently to herself.

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

At 10am, Brittany was stood outside the entrance to the mall, all the other girls clambered up to her, dressed in their warmest coats and hats; Quinn linked arms with Brittany as all the girls greeted each other and walked inside to escape the cold Lima air.

"So, any idea what you're going to wear Britt"? Rachel asked as she grabbed her girlfriends hand on the other side of Brittany.

"Something to impress Santana I'll bet" Quinn joked, but her expression fell as she saw Brittany's face fall, Rachel on the other hand noticed the change in air and after a pointed look from Quinn, skipped ahead to where Mercedes and Tina were chatting animatedly.

"I'm sorry Britt, it was a joke, did I say something wrong, I thought you were over her, you've been hanging out since Mike Chang's party and as far as I know, you haven't been overly infatuated with her" Quinn said softly.

"We have been hanging out, and it's been great, but, I kissed her after Mike's party, and she doesn't think I remember, and she hasn't brought it up, so it didn't mean anything to her, I'm just trying to put it behind me and be her friend" Brittany replied, looking down at her duck socks poking over the edge of her skinny jeans.

"I'm sorry Britt, but maybe it's for the best this way, she's married, and she has children, and this way no one gets seriously hurt" Quinn was always the voice of reason.

"I know, I just wanted her to like me, I never wanted to see anyone hurt" Brittany didn't really know what to say, "I just, I can't seem to forget about her"

"Let's just all go to the party tomorrow night, and have a great time" Quinn smiled, and with that, the conversation was over, and girls day was on.

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

Quinn, Rachel and Brittany all arrived at the party at the same time. Breadstix had been rented out and decorated especially for the occasion. Streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling, there was a huge Christmas tree in the corner, decorated with gold and red baubles. There was tinsel everywhere and the tables had been moved so that there was a dance floor in the middle of the room. The bar had been cleared and Brittany spotted Puck and Finn charming the waitress for some alcohol. Well, Puck was charming the waitress; Finn was stood awkwardly to the side, watching everyone in the room.

Brittany noticed Kurt and Blaine off to one side of the bar, huddled together giggling as something. Brittany excused herself from the two girls she was with, and made her way over to them.

"Merry Christmas guys, I'm so excited, two days to go" she squealed. Brittany was always like a small child at Christmas, excited for Santa Clause to visit, the presents, the excitement in the air, the dinner, the joy and the laughter. Okay, so everything you found on a cheesy hallmark card, she just couldn't help it.

"Merry Christmas Britt," Kurt squealed back, he too was adorable when he was excited, and Blaine offered the same greeting with a smile.

"So Blaine, I don't think I've actually congratulated you on the engagement yet, so congratulations, have you set a date for the wedding yet"? she asked,

"April 10th, it's exactly halfway between both of our birthdays, and we can't wait, but there's so much to do before then" Blaine said, smiling adorably at Kurt.

"Yeah, but you have me organising it, and Mercedes is going to help, oh, there she is talking with Artie, Mike and Tina" Kurt waved over at them.

But by this time, Brittany wasn't paying attention any more, as Santana had just walked into the room. She had this aura surrounding her, she had attitude and sex appeal radiating off her, and everyone was looking at her as she walked past in a tight red dress, so short it should have been illegal; and a black leather jacket. Brittany suddenly lost all the moisture in her mouth and the ability to swallow. Yet she couldn't contain her excitement when she realised Santana had spotted her and was making a beeline straight for her.

"Hey Britt," Santana greeted,

"How are you"? Brittany asked, not knowing what to say because, boobs. Boobs right there in front of her. Now Brittany didn't objectify women, but Santana was sex on legs. Even after being friends and spending multiple days of the week around the other woman's house, it still didn't stop the blonde from noticing how gorgeous the Latina was.

"I'm great thank you, can't wait to have a night out without the kids. Don't get me wrong, I love them to bits, but sometimes it's nice to have time out without them" Santana smiled, "Oh, I'm gonna go say hi to Schue quickly, save me a spot on the dance floor in a bit yeah"?

"Sure thing Santana" Brittany whispered as Santana gave her a quick hug and then wondered off towards Mr Schuester.

Two hours later, and the room was getting progressively more drunk, the music had been turned up loud, and the lights had been turned down low. Brittany was a great dancer, and she was aware of this fact. She had been in the middle of the dance floor all evening, taking it in turns dancing with everyone in the room, she'd even spent a minute dancing with Santana, before Kurt had dragged Santana off to dance with Blaine and himself.

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

Santana was standing at the sink in the bathroom as Brittany walked into the room to retouch her makeup.

"Hey, are you having fun"? Santana asked as Brittany took the sink next to her,

"Yeah, the alcohol Quinn smuggled in is probably really helping, and oops, I wasn't supposed to say that to anyone, don't tell"? Brittany turned to face Santana, who turned to face her also.

"Your secret is safe with me" Santana giggle, stumbling slightly as she turned back to the mirror, lip-gloss in hand, "I have had a bit to drink tonight also so I can't comment"

"Difference being you're over 21" Brittany laughed,

"Thanks for pointing that out" Santana laughed, "God that makes me feel like I'm getting old"

"You're beautiful" Brittany blurted out; and then eyes widened as she saw Santana freeze out of the corner of her eye. "I'll see you later San, Quinn has a drink with my name on it"

"OK, I'll see you later then"? Santana asked hopefully,

"Yeah, you will" Brittany smiled back shyly.

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

"Fuck" Santana swore as her lighter failed, standing outside in the snow trying to light her cigarette.

"Need a light"? Brittany asked, holding out a lighter to the brunette, who took it and lit her cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked," Santana stated, as she took a puff on the stick, stamping her feet trying to keep warm as the snow fell silently around them outside the doors to Breadstix.

"I could say the same thing, but I always keep a lighter on me. I got lost in the sewers once, and it was cold. Now I keep one just in case it happens again and I have to light a fire to keep warm, or ward of hungry lions" Brittany grinned, swaying slightly as the vodka took effect in her bloodstream.

"You say the oddest things at times Britt, that's something that I love about you" Santana said, not noticing the way Brittany blushed.

"It's cold out here right," Brittany said, trying to break the awkward silence that appeared over them.

"Yeah, but it looks like we'll have a white Christmas" Santana said, "I can't remember the last time it actually snowed on Christmas like this, even though it's still two days away"

"It's been a few year, but seasons confuse me. Do you remember Mike Chang's party"? Brittany asked randomly, or so Santana thought.

"Of course, it was a great night" Santana replied, finishing her cigarette and threw the butt into the snow, "Shall we go in"?

"Wait a second, at Mike's party, you promised me a dance at the Christmas party, and it's the Christmas party, so, you owe me a dance" Brittany smiled, forgetting that she was trying to stay friends with Santana, the alcohol made her not care.

"I guess I do then" Santana smirked, stepping up to Brittany, pressing herself up against the blonde, one hand taking Brittany's waist, the other taking Brittany's hand. Brittany put her head next to Santana's, her other hand resting on Santana's shoulder.

The song playing inside could be heard outside in the silence as the snow fell, no one was around, and even if there had been, they probably wouldn't have noticed, they were so wrapped up in each other.

_Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in  
>Lie down with me<br>Hold me in your arms_

_Your heart's against my chest  
>Lips pressed to my neck<br>I've fallen for your eyes  
>But they don't know me yet<em>

_And the feeling I forget  
>I'm in love now<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>Wanna be loved<br>Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love  
>Fallen in love<br>Fallen in love_

__They moved closer together as the song continued, Santana's hand moved from Brittany's waist round to her lower back and pulled them closer as Brittany's hand moved from Santana's shoulder to the back of her neck. Their joined hands moved slowly together in between their bodies. Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, her nose touching Brittany's neck, as they swayed together in the falling snow.

_Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety<br>You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm  
>But I'm cold as, the wind blows<br>So hold me in your arms_

_My heart's against your chest  
>Your lips pressed to my neck<br>I've fallen for your eyes  
>But they don't know me yet<em>

_And the feeling I forget  
>I'm in love now<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>Wanna be loved<br>Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love  
>Fallen in love<br>Fallen in love_

"Can I tell you something"? Santana asked and they pulled away from each other, but neither could bring themselves to let go completely, so they were still only less than 30cm apart.

"You can tell me anything San, you know that" Brittany smiled softly.

"You kissed me, after Mike's party, when we got home you kissed me, and it upsets me because you don't seem to remember one of the most amazing moments of my life" Santana sniffed, as she stared at Brittany's chest, but only in an attempt to avoid the blonde's gaze.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget kissing the woman I'm in love with" Brittany trailed off, as Santana snapped her gaze back to Brittany with the admission, "I didn't say anything because I didn't think you'd want me to mention anything because..." Brittany was cut off.

Santana grabbed Brittany's face with both hands and pushed herself back against the blonde, bringing their lips together for the second time in their lives. It took Brittany a couple of seconds for her mind to register what was happening, but then she moved her hands form gently resting on Santana's waist, and moved them to the older woman's lower back, pulling them even closer together. Their lips opened, deepening the kiss, as their tongues slid together for the first time, Brittany's knees trembling, and not just from the cold.

And then Santana pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "I... Sam"

"I know" Brittany said simply. She couldn't deny that her heart was breaking inside, but she did know. She didn't want a perfectly happy family to split up, and she certainly didn't want any children to get hurt because of her. "I know"

"I'm sorry" Santana said again, and then ran back inside, leaving Brittany outside in the cold.

"Me too Santana" she murmured to herself.

When the blonde finally went back inside, she immediately sought out Quinn and Rachel, and grabbed another drink, adding an extra splash of vodka from the bottle, not before missing Quinn's look of, 'We're talking about whatever's going on later', and dragged them both onto the dance floor to join Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Puck and Finn, who were dancing around awkwardly.

She didn't even notice the fact that Santana couldn't stop staring at her for the rest of the night.

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

**This is the end of chapter 6, stay tuned for the next update, I'll try not to leave it 8 months until next time, I promise.**

**Please leave a review if you liked it, or favourite or whatever, or simply just read it, because the fact that people are reading it makes me happy, so thank you to each and every one of you wonderful people. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews for the previous chapter, I was convinced you'd all forgotten about this fic! It's lovely to know that some of you hadn't lost faith in me about updating! So without further ado, here's the next chapter, please enjoy! Quite a lot is going to happen in this chapter, so please don't hate me for what is about to unfold. **

**Also, I can't remember if I mentioned it, but the song used in the previous chapter is Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran.**

**Chapter 7**

_29__th__ December – First day back at work_

Brittany walked into the store; the events of Christmas making her feel emotionally drained. The store was closed from Christmas Eve until today, so the whole place was packed as she walked through to the clocking in machine out back by the managers' offices. She ran her card through the clocking in machine tiredly, running her hand through her hair. As amazing as Christmas day had been with her family, the events of the Christmas party and the event after had made it seem like a long couple of days, and this was the last place she wanted to be, especially today. She'd have to talk to Santana... the same Santana that had crushed her heart only a week prior.

"Hey Schue" she greeted as she walked into the warehouse. The man was standing with Kurt with a stack of paperwork in his hands. "Hey Kurt"

"Hey Brittany, how was your Christmas,"? Schue asked kindly,

"Yeah, it was lovely thanks, my little sister enjoyed herself, so that makes it worth it" Brittany smiled as she recalled the look on her sisters face as she opened her presents, "How was yours, did you and Emma have a nice day"?

"Yeah, it was nice, no annoying relatives, no work, it was peaceful thank you" Mr Schuester replied, "Anyway, thank you Kurt, I'm gonna go give this to Sue (the store Manager) wish me luck" Schue laughed, but he wasn't joking, seeing Sue always ended up in an argument between them, and he secretly dreaded them.

As he walked off, Brittany turned to Kurt, waiting for him to give her some instructions on what he wanted her to do, instead he just stood there, looking at her with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face, as though he was waiting for her to tell him something.

"What"? She exclaimed, "Do I have something on my face"?

"No, you're fine, it just, well, I may or may not have heard about what..." he cut off as the doors to the warehouse opened and Quinn came bounding through, a smirk also plastered on her face.

"Hey, how was it after the party eh"? She greeted Brittany with a wink, and suddenly Brittany knew what they were both smiling about. Of course it wouldn't be a secret, everyone would know, after all, she hadn't exactly been discreet, but seriously, already. They hadn't even been open.

"Fine" Brittany answered curtly.

"Really, well you ended up going home with..." Quinn didn't have the chance to finish before Brittany cut her off again, Kurt watching them with an amused smile; he loved being surrounded by women and their drama.

"Quinn, have you told everyone here"?

"Well, Rachel knew anyway, and I told her not to say anything, but she'd already been talking to Mercedes, and you know what they're like, so it's sort of just spread out from there. Besides, Lima's a small town, everyone knows everyone, or someone that knows someone, sorry" Quinn at least had the decency to look bashful at this.

"Great, just freaking perfect" Brittany sighed as Kurt shook himself out of it, and set them a task.

"Is everything okay Britt, you haven't been that girl since high school, and even then it was only when you were upset or thinking about something, you know you can talk to me right, about anything"? Quinn asked as soon as Kurt had gone,

"I know, but I don't really feel like talking about it right now" Brittany replied,

"Okay Britt, whenever you're ready" Quinn rubbed her back and gave her a smile, and then dropped the subject.

_Flashback_

_The Christmas party was coming to an end, at 1am, the owners wanted to close up Breadstix, yet the younger guests didn't want to go home yet, but, thanks to Puck, who produced fake ID's for all of them, they ended up outside Lima's best nightclub at 1.30am. So, that's how Brittany, Rachel – despite protests of, "If I get arrested for underage drinking, I may never get into NYADA, and then my career with be over", Puck, Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine had ended up on a dance floor surrounded by sweaty half naked strangers, more drinks in their hands and another hour or two to party._

_Drunk Brittany often became stripper Brittany, so her dress had come off somewhere along the night, so she was left in a pair of black shorts, her heels and a pink polka dot bra, (it later transpired that Quinn had her dress in her handbag). Brittany was in the middle of the dance floor with Mike, both of them battling each other in a friendly dance completion when the sexy brunette had come sidling up to Brittany. She had on a pair of black leggings, a green dress top that came just below her bum, and a pair of extremely high, black heels. Her long brown hair was falling in waves around her face, and the green really made her blue eyes pop, despite the darkness of the club, she had tattoo's all down her right arm, black and white, and it was extremely sexy. Brittany wasn't really sure how it happened, because despite what anyone may say, she could still remember what happened the next day, she wasn't so drunk that she couldn't remember anything. The brunette had pushed herself up against Brittany and they had started dancing together, and when the brunette had leaned up and whispered her name in Brittany's ear, and let her lips graze the blonde's throat on the way back down, Brittany had given her, Harri, a look and she knew her eyes would be a couple of shades darker, and full of lust, it had after all been a while for Brittany. If she had been thinking clearly, she may have questioned it, but she knew what she wanted, and she just wanted someone, anyone. _

"_Do you want to come back to mine"? Harri had whispered, and Brittany had just nodded, signalling to Quinn that she was going, Quinn had nodded and given her the look that said, 'be careful'. In case it wasn't already clear, Quinn had a lot of looks, and she liked to use them to communicate all the time. _

_The taxi ride back to Harri's had been silent except for the radio playing Christmas songs. Harri's hand had found its way onto Brittany's thigh, and was inching its way higher and higher to the blondes centre. _

_Once back at the brunette's apartment, Brittany had pushed her back against the door as soon as it was closed, and pressed her lips against the slightly shorter woman's in a rough kiss, there was teeth and tongue involved as clothes were shed right there in the hallway. Hands wondered down Brittany's spine and grabbed her ass, pulling her sharply into the other woman. And as Harri wrapped her legs around Brittany, and directed her to her bedroom, their lips barely breaking contact, they both collapsed onto the bed. Lips trailed down throats and across abs, and hands wondered lower cupping her and skin touched skin. Sweat glistened on said skin and deep sighs and calls of pleasure were gasped out as the darkness continued on outside._

_The next morning, Brittany had woken up, her head pounding slightly as she sat up and looked around the unknown room. Next to her, Harri also woke up, and stretched, yawning loudly as she gazed over at Brittany, who was sitting up straight, her knees pulled up to her chest, the sheet pulled up with them. _

"_So, last night," Brittany started,_

"_It was great" Harri continued, and then an awkward silence took over, "So, um, you're not expecting my number or anything are you, because, as great as last night was, I'm really not after anything right now"_

"_No" Brittany exclaimed a little too quickly, "Last night was great, but I'm not after anything either, but I really should go, Christmas eve and everything, I need to let my parents know I'm ok, so, um, I know we don't really know each other, but can I please borrow some sweats and a shirt, I'll wash them and mail them back to you or whatever"?_

"_Uhm, yeah" Harri got out of bed, clearly not as bothered by her nakedness as Brittany was, and got out of bed completely naked, and without realising, Brittany checked her out, noticing she had a huge tattoo of angel wings wrapped around her stomach, left side and back, and a tattoo of a swallow on her right shoulder blade. "Here, you can have these, don't worry about getting them back to me, they weren't mine too begin with, long story" she continued upon Brittany's questioning look. _

_Harri climbed back into bed as Brittany dressed, and she Brittany went to walk through the door, Harri stopped her, "What's her name"?_

"_It doesn't matter, it isn't going to happen anyway, thanks Harri" and she left, not looking back. _

_End flashback._

The rest of the night continued in the same way, everywhere she walked in the store, to the office to get labels, to collect returns, or even to show customers where things are, there was a member of staff giving her a knowing smile and a wink.

With half an hour to go to the end of her shift, she was doing well at avoiding the certain Latina that ran the checkouts, but unfortunately, she got caught by said woman.

"Brittany, is it true, about what happened after the Christmas party"? Santana asked, looking down at her nails, trying to look like it didn't bother her.

"It depends what you heard, but if you're referring to what I think you're referring to, then yeah, it did. I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was any of your business" Brittany answered; she knew she was being slightly rude, but she wanted this conversation over. She couldn't even look Santana in the eye, let alone talk to her, it hurt too much.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know how I left it, and I know I should have at least talked to you, but I'm trying really hard OK, please, can we meet up tomorrow, say 1pm at the park, I promised Jamie and Hayden we'd feed the ducks, and the minute I mentioned ducks, they'd asked me if you could come, and I tried, but it's really hard to refuse them two anything, as I'm sure you know" Santana smiled as she saw Brittany give slightly,

"Yeah, tell me about it, okay, 1pm in the park by the pond, I'll be there, I promise"

'What the hell did I just agree to...?'

**GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

**That's the end of chapter 7, more of a filler chapter, but it will have some meaning later on. I just wanted to show that although Brittany said it was okay to Santana, she was still really hurt by everything, and just wanted to have fun, without anyone getting hurt. Please don't get annoyed by this, but Brittany is human, and she just needed an escape from everything. **

**The next chapter is the meeting in the park and more of Jamie and Hayden, but it's going to be sad, I hope, thats how I plan on writing it, but my writing never goes the way I plan it, so thanks for reading, and please review if you liked it! Until next time then, tarsauce...**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the next chapter, the meeting in the park, I hope you have your tissues ready because this is going to be a bit sad, well, I hope it is, because that's what I was going for, but it may just be lukewarm emotion, but let's see how it goes. Thank you for your ongoing support, I really do appreciate it.**

**Chapter 8**

Brittany walked through the park, the snow still settled over the grass and trees and hedges in Lima's only park on the edge of town. The park itself was huge, woodland with paths going through them, ponds surrounded by benches, and a massive children's play area, with swings, a slide, a zip wire and so much more. As Brittany made her way through the woodland towards the pond, she could feel the dread settling in the pit of her stomach. She had an idea of what Santana was going to say to her, but she didn't want to hear it at all. The wind was blowing, bitterly cold and full of the promise of more snow. Brittany pulled her bomber jacket closer around herself and pulled her furry had with ear flaps further down around her head. She thanked the lord that she wore grey legwarmers with her skinny jeans and her black converse.

As she walked down the path, avoiding children on bikes and scooters and ladies jogging and strolling along with their pushchairs, she remembered the last time she had come to the park with Santana. It had been halfway in between the two kisses, the two most amazing kisses of her life, and Santana had invited her to the park to feed the ducks with her and the children.

_Flashback_

_They sat on the bench next to the pond, watching as Jamie and Hayden excitedly tore bread off the slices they had brought, and threw them at the ducks that crowded around them, quacking loudly. Santana sat watching the children with a smile on her face, whilst Brittany sat watching Santana, a dreamy look on her face._

"_Mommy, Britty" Jamie came up to the two women, her empty bread bag hanging limply by her side, as Hayden came and sidled up beside his big sister,_

"_Yes sweetheart"? Santana replied, gazing at the children,_

"_Can we please go to the park, we haven't been on the swings for a while, and well, as Britty is with us, you can both push us the highest" Jamie asked, using the puppy dog eyes on her mother._

"_The puppy dog eyes don't work on me Jamie" Santana laughed at her daughter's antics,_

"_They work on me though, please San, can we go to the park, pretty please" Brittany begged, joining the argument on the children's behalf,_

"_I can sense a mutiny here, why are you taking their side" Santana turned to Brittany and raised an eyebrow,_

"_Because they're cute" Brittany deadpanned._

"_Yes mommy, we're cute, pwease" Hayden joined in, jumping up onto the bench and stood next to them, jumping up and down excitedly in his green frog wellies; kissing his mom on the cheek smiling. _

"_Fine, I suppose we can" Santana relented, smiling to them both. The two children started jumping up and down and cheered as they then ran off towards the park, but made sure not to lose sight of their mother and the blonde woman, the two in question following them down the path. _

"_They love you" Santana said,_

"_I love them too, they're the cutest kids ever, just like their mother" Brittany smiled, "Man, I wish I'd brought my gloves, its freezing"_

"_Oh, here" and Santana reached out and took Brittany's hand in her own, holding it tightly in her hand, "Doesn't help the other hand, but that's what pockets are for" Santana laughed,_

"_That helps, thanks San" She appeared calm, but inside Brittany was swooning, her heart fluttering in her chest at the close contact._

"_But I mean it, those children are always asking when you're coming round, even Sam loves you, and I love how good you are with the children," Santana continued her earlier conversation,_

"_I'm glad, they're like a niece and nephew I don't have" Brittany smiled, "And speaking of Sam, how is he, he hasn't be at home the last couple of times I've been round"? It was a simple question, but Brittany detected the change of mood around them._

"_We're not too bad, he's busy with work, he's working on a new project, so he's been flying all over the county having meetings about it to try and get investors into the clients ideas, but it means he's away a lot, the children miss him, but they're getting used to it. I'm just fed up of going to bed alone every night" Santana sighed,_

"_That does suck, but at least you know he's doing it for the best reason, he's doing it to support you guys, he's a great guy and I know he loves you all" Brittany smiled, and she was being sincere, she thought Sam was a lovely guy, she had tried to dislike him, but it just wasn't possible, he was one of those guys._

_They arrived at the swings park and that was the end of the conversation as Jamie and Hayden ran towards the swings._

_It was an hour later when they left, the children tired out after going on every single thing in the park twice, and as Santana drove them home, Brittany couldn't help but feel completely content with her life._

_End flashback_

It made her heart constrict, how simple things had been then but knowing that the ball game had changed entirely by the events of Christmas Eve. She approached the pond, and saw Santana standing with the children, throwing bread into the pond for the ducks.

She approached them, clearing her throat to alert them to the fact she was there, the children turned around and saw her, and ran up to her shouting her name before enveloping her into a hug.

"Hey guys, I've missed you, how were your Christmas'"? Brittany asked, and immediately felt a pang in her chest; she really had missed these children. As they started babbling away to her about what they had gotten up to over their Christmas break, Brittany stole a look at Santana. The brunette was wearing a long black coat, a pair of grey jeans a pair of ankle high black boots, a red scarf wrapped hazardously around her neck. She looked nervous, her hands pushed deep into her pockets, and there was a slight frown line on her forehead, and Brittany hated herself for being the reason it was there, even though Santana had initiated the second kiss.

"Hey guys, let's go to the park, Brittany and I need to talk, so you guys can go and play" Santana said, and with excited cheers, they set off for the park. The walk to the park was silent, both of them trying to avoid looking at each other. Once there, they settled on the bench, and sat watching the children run up the stairs to the slide set into a hill.

"So," Brittany started, "you wanted to speak to me"

"Uhm, yeah" Santana said, "I think we should discuss what happened at the Christmas party"

"I agree" Brittany said, there was a long pause.

"I'm sorry" they apologised at the same time, causing Brittany to chuckle and Santana to blush,

"You have nothing to apologise for Brittany" Santana said quickly, her voice confident of that, "You did not do anything wrong"

"I shouldn't have told you how I felt, I had no right, you're with Sam, and you have Jamie and Hayden, and I don't know why I said it, now I've screwed up our friendship and..."

"I kissed you first" Santana finished, cutting off Brittany's rambling.

"You did" Brittany said, she wrung her hands in her lap nervously, and looked over to where Jamie was now pushing her brother on a swing, a smile appeared to her face despite the situation.

"I shouldn't have done that, but, I can't help that I've fallen in love with you" Santana whispered.

"Excuse me" Brittany spun towards the older woman so quickly she could have given herself whiplash

"I love you Brittany, but I can't do anything about it, I'm with Sam" Santana gulped, looking down at the floor.

"Are you happy with him"? Brittany asked,

"What do you mean, am I happy, I married him" Santana hissed,

"Do you love him"?

"I love him, but I'm not in love with him anymore," Brittany saw the tears fall from Santana's eyes, and could feel the tears welling up in her own eyes, and all she wanted to do was wipe them away, but she was too numb. The woman she had been in love with for two years had told her she loved her back, yet wouldn't do anything about it. And whilst Brittany completely understood her reasons, surely happiness was much more important than loyalty. Sure, many people would disagree, but to Brittany it was simple. In life, if you've been lucky enough to find someone, if you've managed to carve out a life that is expected from you, even if it is slightly dysfunctional, or not exactly perfect, you've been successful if you die happy, and with the person you love.

"Why are you still with him then"? Brittany urged, she had come here with an open mind, but this was far from how she had expected this to go.

"I can't leave him; it would destroy him, the children, and my parents"? A few more tears streamed down her face, "I can't be gay Brittany, you know what this town is like, and my parents would kill me. I can't tell Sam I'm leaving him to be with a woman, a woman 11 years younger than me and just out of high school, it doesn't work like that in the real world Britt," Santana finished the sentence, her voice getting angrier.

"OK, you can stop talking now" Brittany said, standing up, Santana stood up also, and took a step towards the blonde.

"I'm so sorry Britt, I never meant to hurt you" Santana whimpered, her walls down again at seeing the look on Brittany's face.

"Too late Santana, too late" Brittany just stood there, not moving, when Santana delivered the lowest blow.

"Uhm, I think it would be best if you didn't come over any more, I don't think it would be a good idea for us to be close to each other" Santana watched as the blonde's heart split in two, "It's nothing to do with you Brittany, I just don't think I can be near you, it's too hard"

"Can I, at least say goodbye to the children then," Brittany whispered. Santana nodded, and then watched the blonde walk slowly to where the children were playing, and that's when her own heart broke and the tears came flooding.

"Hey guys" Brittany tried to grin, "I just came to say bye, I have to go home now"

"Oh, when will we see you again Britty"? Hayden asked innocently,

"Uhm, I'm not sure guys, you see, I'm going to be really busy soon, and I'm not going to have time to come visit" Brittany lied, "So how about a hug until I see you again"

The two children both stepped forwards and flung their arms around her neck, "Maybe mommy will let us come and visit you" Jamie whispered into Brittany's ear, and what was left of Brittany's heart shattered at the simple words from the child, it was all too simple in their eyes. Brittany wrapped her arms around the two children as she crouched on the ground, the cold December wind blowing around them. The grey clouds giving way to Brittany's mood. She broke away from them, and smiled the best she could.

"Now, you two be good for your mommy and daddy okay" Brittany said, standing up and ushering them off to play again, as she walked past Santana to the park gate, she paused,

"If I was a man, and if I was your age, would you give us a shot"? Brittany asked as she walked away, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence, turning back to the brunette.

"Probably" Santana didn't see the point in lying to her. There would be no going back from this anyway, why lie just to make things easier.

"I thought so" and with that Brittany turned and walked away. Behind her she could hear Hayden ask Santana if they could go and visit Brittany when she wasn't so busy anymore, and then the tears came, so hard and fast she thought she may flood the park, but there was no going back now. There was no going back.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

**So there's the angst I was talking about. I changed it from the original version slightly, because I didn't like the original idea, so I made it slightly different. If any of you are reading this and worrying about the children, and offended from the storyline, please can I just say it is a fictional piece of work, it isn't my intention to offend anyone, or upset anyone; I just wanted to portray something different to what I've usually read. The fact that there are children involved just makes it more real life, as these things do happen. **

**Also, the bit where Brittany says about how if you did happy and with the person you love, I'm aware that that's not always true, every family, every persons situation is completely different, I just wanted to show you what was going on in Brittany's head, and whilst she's more mature and adult in this fic, I just wanted to show that canon Brittany is still present, and that's how her mind works. Anyway, please review if you enjoyed, leave your thoughts, constructive criticism if necessary, and thank you for reading. **


End file.
